


花下客

by Aminosaeren



Series: 鹤落川 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminosaeren/pseuds/Aminosaeren
Relationships: 桃黎/苏玖
Series: 鹤落川 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835668





	花下客

花下客  
____________________  
原创百合/BE  
主角:桃黎，苏玖  
配角:樱落  
____________________  
呷酒畅谈果满桌，树上桃花纷纷落。

我笑桃花一生短，不知已是花下客。

“姐姐，桃柒昨夜观星，算出今夜有雨，这是我们陪您的最后一个时辰了。"四月，气温回升，紧随着第一场雨到来的便是春种。桃柒一边说一边笑着在弱不禁风的树枝上摇晃，丝毫看不出对离别的伤感。  
“死桃柒，雨还没到，姐妹们马上就要被你晃下去了!”桃柒摇晃的树枝上有稀稀疏疏的花苞，她们细细的低语混在夜风中，让路过的凡人以为是风过间隙留下的声响。当然，即便此时他们抬头也望不见树上一大一小两只妖。  
被桃柒唤做姐姐的女子一袭白衣，衬得肤色白皙若雪，青丝被一根白色发带松松系起，垂下几缕在肩头，低垂的眉目温润清冷。“你们只是先我一步罢了。”女子淡淡的声音里听不出情绪。“姐姐何必如此悲观，”桃柒不顾身下一众花苞们的抗议，依旧摇晃着树枝，“多留一时，即可多做一事。”言罢，笑着站起身，短短几句话，已让桃柒的身形愈发淡薄，白衣女子偏过头，此时已经看不出桃柒的样貌，只能依稀辨识出那抹微笑，“姐姐，明年见咯。”女子没有任何动作，即便桃柒慢慢消散在空气里，即便雨如约而至打落一地花苞。  
可能太久只闻雨声不见雨落引起了女子的注意，她转头，看见树下有抹青色的身影。  
“小姐，花开花落乃天意，你这般只会加重病情的。”  
“无妨，陆婆婆你先回去吧。”  
陆婆知道自家小姐的执拗，也知道自己耗在这早晚会病重离世的苏家二小姐身上没有任何好处。与其陪着她在雨夜打伞护花，不如回房养精蓄锐明日早起伺候大少爷。  
苏玖吃力的举着伞，本就虚弱的身体不多时便摇晃着倒向雨地。她挣扎着爬起身，衣袍被泥水打湿看不出原来的模样，方才靠着苏玖庇护的那些花苞暴露在雨水的冲击下，纷纷扛不住攻势投入泥水的怀抱。当苏玖重新举起伞，眼见着又要摔倒时，一只手环在她的腰间，稳稳地扶住她摇晃的身体。  
“谢...谢。”虽然察觉出援手来自一名女子，苏玖耳根仍不免有些发热。  
“看来姑娘的身体欠佳，为何还要在雨夜举伞护花?”  
兴许两人贴得过紧，苏玖感觉身后那人温热的气息佛过耳廓，留下一阵苏痒。  
“这是我的本命树。”苏玖抬起头，看着树上所剩无几的花苞。  
离国有在新生儿出生时种本命树保平安的风俗，并信奉树枯则人亡，认为本命树枯萎就是那个人在阳间油尽灯灭，一命归阴之时。后来太多本命树枯死人照常活着的案例让民众逐渐淡化了这一习俗，甚至穷苦人家买不起树就直接种了花。然而很多达官贵族依然忠实的履行着这样的传统，花重金买下古树作为自家子孙的本命树，甚至专门划分土地作为各大家族的植树区。每逢有大户人家新生儿的本命树移栽，植树区张灯结彩好不热闹。树入坑前做一通仪式，树入坑后再做另一套仪式，新生儿满月在树前摆桌设宴祈求树神保佑子孙健康成长。派头之大，排场之足，让平民百姓望而生畏。权贵们聚在一起也会交流各自关于本命树的见解，比如欣欣向荣的的古树代表了社会的贤达中坚，普通的树木是凡夫俗子，流氓地痞、社会败类则是那些腐坏虫蛀不可雕的朽木；婴儿降生之时若树上栖了鸟，雄的代表男孩，雌的代表女孩，夭折的就落在地上，鸟若在远枝上啾啾而鸣就代表孩子将来会出远门任高官，在南枝就是往南行，北枝北行，受到天子赏识得到派遣则栖在极东的细枝上...  
久而久之，到苏玖父亲这一代，因为长久身处权贵之中，耳濡目染，便在苏玖出生时从北海请来一棵古树作为苏玖的本命树。  
很不巧的是，北海有两棵古树，都已成精，更不巧的是，苏玖父亲想请的是樱花树，不曾想办事不利的人把一边的桃花树挖了。桃花树被离国人誉为红颜薄命的代表，而一众权贵又哪里懂树种，只知道连声称赞，桃花妖受不了一群人把她认作樱花树，怒而下了场桃花雨。满天飞舞的桃花花瓣让一众权贵呆愣在原地。自那天之后，桃花树再无桃花开，苏玖也再无不咳之日，好在苏家每日用药将她养至今日。当然也不是白养的，达官贵族家的女人哪个不是背负着家族联姻的使命?苏玖自小就定了娃娃亲，虽然因为身体原因被孙家退了亲，但他父亲又相中了周家老三，认定周氏家大业大，位高权重，将苏玖嫁给有不举之疾的周老三是他博回脸面的不二选择。周老三虽然不举，但周家没有外露任何相关消息，加之周老三眉眼俊俏自不必多言，在朝堂又深受天子赏识，经商方面头脑也是十分了得，平日为人仗义，对女子谦谦有礼温柔细致，是许多待字闺中少女的仰慕之人。比起只知道纸醉迷金的周家老大，老三更像周氏接班人。但周家老头子清楚，无论选哪家闺中待嫁女子，周老三的不举之疾指不定哪天就会暴露，唯有选择苏玖苏玖才是有备无患，因此有意向苏玖父亲暴露这一消息，苏玖父亲立刻会意，两只老狐狸一拍即合，可惜这门亲事因为两当事人的强烈反对才迟迟未曾落下。  
“你这么做，是因为相信本命树关乎你的生死？”落在苏玖耳边的话语虽然清冷，却掩饰不了身后那人贴近她以身体帮她阻挡寒风的温意。  
“不是啊，如果花开会很漂亮吧。”  
“不会开了。”  
苏玖听闻此言，倒也没有生气，宛然一笑，“我知道，因为她很讨厌我，所以才不愿开花的。被认错导致背井离乡，还莫名其妙的成为一个半死不活之人的本命树。虽说我的生死与她无关，但想想也很糟心吧。可是啊，”苏玖轻轻抚摸着树干，“如果我都不管她，远离亲友的她是不是会很寂寞。”  
身后的人隔了许久才出声，“嗯。或许吧。”  
初到离国，水土不服加上因怒开花导致桃黎不久就陷入沉睡。梦里她回到北海老家，干渴异常，想找北海龙王干架让他降雨，却总找不到去龙宫的路。梦里的她迷失了方向，白茫茫的迷雾中寻不到樱落和龙王，更看不到平日在她耳边嘀嘀咕咕的花妖草妖。直到一股细流将她唤醒，否则她将一直在梦里兜兜转转。她想揪住龙王的角让他不要再那么抠门时，却发现眼前根本没有龙王，只有一个孩童费劲的提着木桶给她浇水。  
桃黎花了很久才接受自己妖力受损暂不能化形和离国灵气稀缺妖族稀少的现实。由于不能化形，她就以树的视角一边享受某个孩子不周到的服务一边饶有兴趣的打量身处的植物园。很多古树妖因为缺少灵气而消散，旁边的合欢树妖虽然大限临头但剩余的精力足够她跳上桃黎的枝头与她闲扯。合欢树妖添油加醋的说了三天，桃黎才明白自己是被离国的本命树习俗坑害了。按以往桃黎的正常水平，无论离国人做过什么她都可以不用顾忌甚至可以化形回北海搬救兵把本体搬回去。然而好巧不巧的是，这帮人在她虚弱时折腾，等她稍稍恢复神志时祈愿的仪式已经完成。正常时期的桃黎真要想接这个祈愿倒也不是不行，完成后就是增加功德，只是她没有灵气养魂，越发虚弱，被迫接受的祈愿反而将那孩子坑成了共生体，真成了树枯人亡。  
不久，合欢树妖敌不过灵气的日益流逝而消散，临走前将残存的一点灵气渡给了桃黎。虽然只是杯水车薪，但桃黎终于能勉强化形了。对于植物系精怪，灵气充足则花繁叶茂。而桃黎重新化形的第一天便赶上落雨，灵气所结的花苞本就不多，眼看就要尽数香消玉殒，一直不间断照顾自己本体的孩子冒雨前来举伞护花，本想早日消散离世的桃黎看见苏玖弱不禁风的模样忍不住帮了一把，不曾想她就是当初那群人祈愿平安的孩子。  
桃黎坐在自己的树枝上，望着虽似亘古就存在于夜空，却恍若千年不曾相见的皎皎寂月。迷离的月辉扑洒在树冠上，相较于北海时，月色少了几抹醉人的白，多了几丝泛着哀伤的黄。桃黎正想借着月色感叹寂清凄楚造化弄人，一个清冷的声音打破了平静，“姑娘，你在我的树上做什么?”桃黎想都没想直接答话，“这是我的树，想做什么还要你管吗?”在北海时，每逢圆月悬空，众妖都会拿出自己酿的酒相互切磋对饮，桃黎喝醉时常会跑错到别人的树上，别人如此问她时便是这么回答，她与樱落就是这般不打不相识的。此时月光醉人，桃黎一时忘记自己已不在北海，往树下一望，穿着淡黄色衣裙的苏玖正面带微笑的看着她。桃黎正想胡诌个理由蒙混过关，苏玖先一步开口，“树神？”树神的称呼让桃黎老脸一红，“不敢当不敢当，我顶多就是个树妖。”  
树庆日是离国为数不多的祈福节日之一，苏玖协福纸和吃食独自前来，献给树妖还是神明似乎并不重要，只是称呼罢了。  
桃黎是妖，不像神一般不食人间烟火。她一边享受着“贡品”一边有一搭没一搭的与苏玖说话。  
“这是你们这里特有的节日?”  
“嗯，树庆日又称树壹节，是很古老的离国传统节日。相传创世之初，华帝于第一日造树，分开天地，提供动物与人的生存环境。为了纪念树对我们生存环境的贡献，就有了树庆日之说。在这一天里向本命树献上贡品，并用丝帛、软金银等材料制成细条缠在树上寓意长青不朽，也可在这一天挂福纸祈福。”  
“你篮子里的剩下的那个就是写好的福纸?”  
桃黎虽然刚刚恢复化形能力，但近年来本体上发生过事情她都一清二楚，当然包括眼前这人十几年来的祈福，“愿本命树欣欣向荣。”苏玖的福纸在家里时就已写好，不曾想当面遇到桃黎，一时不知如何接话，桃黎看到她小巧的耳垂泛起霞光，心思一动，跳下树便去拿福纸，苏玖赶忙将篮子护住，却被桃黎一把抢走，重新跳上树的桃黎打开福纸，里面依旧是那清秀的字迹，只是改变了十年来不曾变过的祈福内容，“希望可以再次遇到那个人。”含糊其词的内容让桃黎心里泛起一股异样，“那个人”是谁，在自己不曾看到的地方竟然让眼前这人改变了多年不变的祈福?虽然桃黎一直认为那样的祈福是变相求长命，但昨天苏玖的话显然推翻了她的判断。福纸被她甩的哗哗作响，罕见的异样感让她一言不发。苏玖犹豫片刻后抱住树干想爬上去与她说话，桃黎看了她许久终究还是于心不忍再次下树将苏玖一并带上树冠。  
“谢谢。”自小病弱几乎未曾下床的苏玖初上树冠险些摔倒，被桃黎一把扶住。稳住身体后苏玖掏出纸笔，递给桃黎一份，“不曾想还未祈福愿望就已经实现，眼下还未到子夜，可以再写一份，姑娘，你有什么愿望吗?”桃黎不动声色的接过纸笔，“你们向本命树祈愿，我向谁祈愿，自己吗?”苏玖摇摇头，“向别人祈愿也可能得不到期待中的东西，所以我之前一直写的是祝福。”她低下头，“这次是例外。”  
桃黎将碎发捋至耳后，落笔写下一句话，学着苏玖的样子把纸折叠好。“不许偷看哦，看了就不灵了。”将福纸挂好后两人无言看了会月夜，苏玖的咳嗽在寒风的刺激下愈发严重，桃黎将苏玖送下树，催她回家。  
“明日会有灯展，姑娘会来看吗?”  
桃黎本想拒绝，但看着苏玖期待的眼神，拒绝的话到嘴边成了答应声。  
“姑娘怎么称呼，明日我会来寻你。”  
“桃黎。”  
“阿桃，明天见。”苏玖笑着与桃黎道别。桃黎揉着眉心，心中满是为难，自己靠着合欢树妖的帮衬才有重新化形的妖力，眼下可以行动的范围只有植物园。她犹豫再三，用不多的妖力开启灵通联系樱落。  
“死鬼!你跑哪浪了?这么久才联系你的姑奶奶?”  
桃黎自动忽略了樱落占去的辈分，“我被移栽到灵力稀缺的离国，昨天才有妖力重新化形。眼下联系你后残存的妖力怕是又要把我打回本体了。”  
樱落直接掐断了桃黎建立的灵通，不多时一人高的实心光圈出现在桃黎面前，伴随着不断飞出的樱花，跳出光圈的樱落直接扑在桃黎身上。  
“唉，你怎么这么倒霉，遇到的都是些飞来横祸。”  
桃黎虽然很想把险些让自己窒息的樱落一脚踹开，鉴于还需要她贡献妖力，只能任由她圈紧自己。  
“你打算何时回去?”  
“再等些时日，我接了一个祈愿。”  
樱落听到此言，吓得直接跳到一边，“你是谁?你真的是桃黎?”  
桃黎点点头，“如假包换。”  
樱落恨不得马上开灵通把北海的众人叫来围观，然而试了试身边灵气的含量后，不得不放下念头。“虽然不知道是谁让你放下高傲的身段接受祈福，但你既然决定了我也不好多说什么。我留下足够返程的妖力足矣，剩下的都给你，还有个储存少量灵气的戒指，我从某个烂天师手上扒下来的，你凑合凑合，我回去找人想想办法。”  
桃黎谢过樱落后看着她消失在光圈里。感受身体里暂且冲盈的妖力后，桃黎满意的回到本体。  
离国的树壹节庆典共分三日，第一日沐浴更衣上香进贡缠绕福带并祈福，第二日办灯会挂花灯，第三日巡游表演敲响春种鼓角。北海也有灯会，然而桃黎看到离国的灯展时，才明白北海的灯会与眼前的盛景比较起来，真是小巫见大巫。原本朴实无华的石板路上零零散散的分布着“祥云”，细瞧可知那是同石板等厚度的花灯，内部分两层，一层镶嵌镂空金珠盛放醋泡灯芯，二层盛放蜡质灯油，据说可以长明不灭。因为担心天子会与民同乐出游寻访，权贵们把造价高昂的“祥云”不要钱似的分散在地面任人踩踏。以往戌时街道就一片黑灯瞎火，百姓为了省油钱会早早上床歇息，如今两边墙壁上挂满了各式各样的花灯，难得呈现出一派灯火通明。不少商贩抓住机会抢占街道有利位置吆喝生意，平民百姓自然不会放过任何凑热闹的机会，不大的巷子内人潮拥挤，不少孩子提着花灯，或是被拉着等待自家大人结束讨价还价，或是骑在自己父亲头上看两旁的花灯。苏玖拉着桃黎在一个小摊上买了盏莲花灯，竹条构造出五茎莲花的模样，花瓣的材料虽然简陋只是油纸加棉纱布，但摊贩高超的手艺把它做得鲜活玲珑，盛放蜡烛的光亮透过花瓣隐约可辨，“这灯只要在本命树上挂上一夜，这一年灾祸都不会敢惹您的嘞。”摊主一看苏玖的举止言谈就知这是个大户人家的小姐，卖灯却不夸自己灯好，三句推销两句不离本命树。苏玖笑着付钱接过灯，正想转身交给桃黎，手被一把抓住将她带离人群。  
“阿桃，这便不再逛了吗?前面还有很多灯呢。”  
“不想逛了。”  
苏玖一时吃不准桃黎的喜怒，只好任由她拉着自己一路疾行来到树前。  
两人并排坐下，皆是气喘吁吁。苏玖掏出一方手帕擦去香汗，眼见桃黎面色苍白，额间尽是有冷汗冒出，复又取出一方手帕帮她细细擦去。桃黎靠着树干，半天才稍稍缓过劲，“本以为你身体虚弱，没想到你这么能逛。”苏玖看着她难受的样子，低下头去，小声说，“这是我第一次逛灯会，有些太兴奋了，没注意到你的不适，对不起。”话语刚落，肩头传来暖意，桃黎的话悠悠在耳畔响起，“能与你一起逛灯会，我很欢喜，身体不适只是讨厌人多罢了。”言罢，桃黎站起身，一并拉起苏玖，“相比繁华的人间烟火，我更喜欢草木间的灵气，不如陪我在这里逛逛?”  
因是远离人群，又是深夜，四周安静得很，只有清冷的月辉投在草木间，化作水墨画的宣纸，隔离开人间烟火，氤氲出几分孤寂。靴子落在草地发出轻微的响声，空气冷冷清清，一路上两人并未言语，只并肩缓缓走着，苏玖不知桃黎将带她去往何处，沉默着任由她去。  
不多时，一条溪流挡住两人的去路。桃黎盘腿坐下，苏玖见状便也席地而坐，夜间温度很低，地上冰凉的气息让苏玖忍不住打个冷颤。一个带着淡淡酒香的葫芦伸到她面前，“我自己酿的，就剩这一壶了，喝一口去去寒气。”苏玖低声道谢，拔下葫芦上的木塞，红润的酒体，夹带着蜜桃的香气，滑入圆润柔软的喉间，留下一腔甘甜醇厚的滋味。自小滴酒未沾的苏玖回过神时，才发觉自己不知不觉中饮下了半壶酒。她慌忙道歉，将葫芦还给桃黎，“不错吧，在北海时每年都是我的酒夺魁。”桃黎仰头将剩下的半壶酒喝净。“北海，是个什么样的地方，能与我说说吗？”苏玖看着桃黎将酒一饮而尽，眼神中带了丝迷离。“北海啊，”桃黎的眼角被酒气染上一丝红晕，“北海是个灵气很充足的地方，毕竟有北海龙王镇守。不过那家伙是个小气鬼，下雨抠门的很，每次雨水不足我就要找他理论，每次都以打架告终...”苏玖安静的听着桃黎讲述她在北海的生活，“北海是很自由的地方，不像这里的人天天讨生活，可能那边的官不敢欺民吧...对了，”桃黎突然站起身，“我们那里也有巡游哦，我舞剑舞的可好了，你看。”桃黎说完便向前踏出，一切发生的太突然，两人所坐的位置紧临水面，苏玖伸出的手只堪堪擦过桃黎的衣角，只见桃黎即将浸入水中的白靴猛得一顿，轻盈的步法让她瞬间在水面踏出五六步远，桃黎捏出一个剑诀，一把灵气所凝的剑出现在她右手，她神态飞逸，衣襟在风中轻轻飘动，身法之快，只能看见右手的柱形的灵光在空气中投下一个飘忽的剑影，剑影只存片刻，就被挑起的水珠掩盖，水光折射中飘忽的剑影在浮现消散之间往复。桃黎轻纱般的白衣犹似滴入墨池的清水，搅乱子夜的黑幕，划进苏玖的心底。  
树壹节之后，灯会的街坊间开始流传出苏家二小姐与一位神秘女子交好的故事。版本之多，人嘴之杂，让权贵们也开始议论纷纷。苏玖父亲大怒之后将苏玖禁足，而后民间瞬间多出神秘女子是青楼人士的版本。苏玖父亲迫于压力只得将苏玖放出，索性多方调查后虽没查出桃黎究竟何许人士但否决了青楼方面的诸多闲言碎语，于是苏玖父亲也就由着自家二女儿随性而为了。  
苏玖每日都会来桃黎的树前坐上一坐，像以往一样帮桃树浇水施肥。只是她不再沉默不语，偶尔笑靥生春，旁人以为她在自言自语，殊不知是他们不曾看到桃树上那翩翩白衣罢了。  
“今年也没有保住花苞...”  
“你很想看花开?”  
“是啊，感觉你开的花会很好看。可惜，我可能看不到了，因为我快熬不过今年冬天了。”  
“不会的，你肯定能熬过今年冬天，看到明年树壹节时我开的花。”  
“当真?”  
“当真。”  
苏玖笑着牵起桃黎的小拇指拉勾，看到苏玖荣光粲然的笑容，桃黎也一扫阴霾，今年冬天，应该能熬过去吧?  
看着苏玖逐渐远去的身影，樱落从暗处走出，望着桃黎怔怔发呆的模样，忍不住一脚把她踹下树，“人都走远不见了，还看什么？”言罢，掏出一小册子，“苏玖，苏家二小姐，旁系所生，自幼体弱多病，苏家受排挤榜单排行第五，不受族长待见榜排行第八，不受佣人重视榜排名第一，不受家主青睐榜排名第一...因脸蛋秀丽绝俗外加才华横溢方才作为苏家谋权棋子之一用药养至今日，与周家的联姻尚在安排中...”樱落将册子草草翻完，一把扔在桃黎脸上，“你也是个老妖精了，怎么就看上她了?”桃黎将小册子放入怀中收好，“可能恰好是她，相处后就觉得只能是她了吧。”樱落撇撇嘴，“她也算是半个罪魁祸首，你真打算最后的时光就耗在她身上，不陪姑奶奶游山玩水放飞自我了?”桃黎坐起身，靠在树上，“你也知道，我快消散了，根本跑不远了。”  
樱落将嘴边那句“我借你妖力啊。”咽下肚去，草木精怪平日里用妖力化形，不能像狐妖猫妖等用本体直接化形，所以草木精怪很少远离自己的本体，离开太远谁知道自己的本体会被做什么。桃黎被挖走时她正在与北海龙王争执缺水问题，这边还没打完那边本体就被粗暴的挖起，桃黎受到影响动作顿住，然而两人还在打架于是生生挨了龙王三拳才被龙王发觉出不对劲，生生接下三拳的桃黎直接昏倒在地，龙王慌忙将桃黎送回桃花树，却发现桃树已被移走，只好念诀将桃黎直接传送。一众鬼怪想跟着苏家的队伍看桃黎会被运往何处然而没走多远就因妖力不支作罢，而桃黎一觉睡醒发觉自己本体被移栽不说一群人指着自己说樱花，怒急攻心用残存的妖力开了一树桃花后就陷入沉睡，后来靠合欢树妖的妖力救济才联系上樱落，樱落将桃黎的灵通定位后才知晓她被移栽到了离国。她本以为桃黎只是离国灵气缺少才那般虚弱，借了桃黎妖力后就去北海搬救兵，本以为那些妖力足够桃黎撑过半个月，没曾想救兵还没搬到就被重新招回离国渡妖力。逼问之下才得知桃花树根早在移栽过程中被伤，靠着桃黎坚实的修炼功底支撑才堪堪多活了几年。眼下根部的伤情让桃黎存不住灵气只能越发虚弱，等待着她的只有消散。  
“你有需要就直说，我们也是有几百年的交情了，虽然被出现没几个月的小丫头片子打败了，但是，”樱落的声音有些哽咽，“但是我不会忘了你的，北海的兄弟姐妹们也很难过...龙王说虽然你总是脾气很坏的找他打架要降雨，他还是很欣赏你的...他在向天庭争取更多降水量，要你不要担心...”  
桃黎笑了笑，跳上树拍拍樱落的肩膀道，“别哭啦，赋命有厚薄，委心任穷通。我八字全阴，前世今生命薄不无道理。看开就好了。”樱落开始还是抽泣，最后抱着桃黎大哭起来，“你怎么那么豁达，还约定开花呢，你能撑住雪花就不错了，她的身体都弱成那样了，你也好不到哪去，你真以为你们能撑到明年?”桃黎看着天空中的某个点，“我知道很难熬过这个冬天，甚至早在第一场雨时我就想放弃直接消散，但她出现了，不顾自身的虚弱帮我护住最后几个花苞，帮我留下一丝灵气。虽然此生薄命，但似乎寻到了过命的交情，这么想也不是很赖，对吧。”樱落想起自己曾经还嘲笑桃花的花期短暂，如今她只恨自己一语成谶。  
苏玖回到苏家大宅，刚到自己小院门口，就看到熟悉的身影背着手在院内等着自己。片刻后，望着父亲离去的背影，苏玖脑海中不断回放方才被告知的决定，藏于袖中的手忍不住发抖。刚想转身回屋，眼前一黑，跌倒在地。  
“苏玖病倒了。”因为连续很多天不曾看到苏玖帮桃树浇水感到奇怪，加上受不住桃黎的央求，樱落跑去苏家大宅晃了一圈，回来告诉桃黎最新消息，“周老爷子终于按耐不住主动帮周老三提了亲，两人的婚礼在新年举行，苏玖父亲把消息告诉苏玖后她就一病不起，为了掩人耳目只请过一次医生，这么多天完全不见好转却不再请医生看病依旧按药方抓药，两家统一口径对外宣称两人是一见钟情，所以上层权贵们纷纷表示支持。”看到桃黎神色俱变，微红的眼眶里血丝瞬间布满了瞳孔，本就苍白的脸已无半点血色，血色极淡的薄唇被咬的发紫，樱落赶紧拍打桃黎的后背让她放松，“你别急，我会找人帮苏玖看病的，至于详细信息我会尽快调查清楚，一下倒两个我就分身乏术了啊...”  
苏玖醒来时，空气间有些许香气若隐若现，她费力的偏过头，床边坐着一位不曾见过的女子。“初次见面，我是桃黎的友人樱落，托她的嘱托请了位先生帮你看病，感觉好些了吗?”苏玖点点头，喉咙的疼痛让她说不出话，樱落善解人意的生出手，片刻后，她点点头，“我知道了，我会传达给桃黎的，你好好养病。”  
樱落远远的看到树冠上那寂寥的白影，忍不住鼻尖发酸，“苏玖今日醒了，她拖我告诉你，周家那个三公子另有佳人爱慕，两人早已私定终身，他肯定会想办法打破这个局面的。”桃黎揉着眉心，“整个离国都是他们几家族长的地盘，他们年轻人能在几个老狐狸手里掀起什么风浪?你也清楚周家和苏家那两老狐狸打着什么算盘，趁着苏玖还有一口气把她嫁给周轩，照顾几天后苏玖油灯枯尽，周三公子为了苏玖终生不娶，既保住了周轩不举的秘密，周家也欠下苏家一个大人情，周轩还凭白无故赚得一个美名。”樱落语气担忧的说道，“他们为了所谓的家族利益什么都可以不顾，族谱上半数都是弃子，天子被几个老狐狸蒙蔽在鼓里，根本不知道百姓被他们剥削成什么模样。我想不出周老三能用什么方法逃出他祖辈只手遮天的离国。”桃黎把玩着指尖的叶片，“我们管不了那么多，你只要保证苏玖安全便好，若是我撑不到那时，你便...”桃黎靠近樱落的耳畔，将计划细细说与她听，泪水浸湿了樱落的眼眸，她重重的点头，接受桃黎的嘱托。  
苏玖清醒后没几天便接到密信让她去酒楼见周家三公子周轩，她看完后将信件在碳盆里烧毁，一语不发。  
三日后，苏玖借口出门散心缓解长久卧床的酸痛，一路掩人耳目的来到某酒楼。  
“苏家二小姐?”苏玖目光落在窗外的街道上，并不看对面座上问话的男子。“想必你就是周家三公子吧。”男子见苏玖这般，双肘撑在桌上含笑道，“苏姑娘不必如此，周某也是迫不得已。”苏玖转头望向周轩，“当初互换的信件上不是说好互不干涉互不认同让两家父亲死心吗?你怎能同意这荒唐的婚礼?”周轩目光落在茶杯上，“这么多年过去了，你也知道他们从未死心。柳小姐很好，她接受了我，我亦不愿负了她。这点你是知道的。眼下父亲越发逼迫，甚至印好了喜帖，订好了新年的酒席。我的反抗换来一顿家法伺候，所以我跟柳小姐商议后决定一同逃离这里。我此次前来，不为其他，只想求得你的原谅。”说到最后一句时，周轩深邃的眼睛深深望着苏玖，苏玖的手指幽幽划过杯口，并未急着答话，啜了一口茶后，方缓缓抬起眼凝视周泽，“你准备逃婚?”周轩点点头，“婚礼是逃离老头子们监视的最佳时机，我已订好马车和人手，万无一失，只是，”周轩顿了顿，“只是会委屈苏姑娘，还望姑娘成全。”苏玖放在桌下的拳头悄悄握紧，“我时日无多，成全你们倒也无妨，但愿你的计划真的万无一失。”  
新年的钟声响起，却被震耳欲聋的鞭炮声掩盖。苏玖坐在床边垂着眸，身上是早已穿好的嫁衣。想必此时周轩已携着柳小姐前往离国边界了吧。然而这般静坐了片刻后,门突然被周轩踹开，苏玖惊讶的望着周轩，然而看清他手上还在滴血的刀时，忍不住往后推了推，周轩见她这般，扶着门框发出嘶哑的笑声，笑着笑着咳出一口血沫，“很可笑，对吗?我早该想到的，离国被老狐狸控制的严丝合缝，又怎会察觉不到我与柳小姐的恋情?早不动手晚不动手，非要等到我看见希望时才动手，以为让我看着心爱的人死在面前我就会乖乖听话?”最后一句话伴随着无尽的杀意与愤怒，苏玖想说些什么安抚周轩的情绪，却只能眼睁睁的看着周轩一刀刺进她的胸口，“你们都该死，所有人都该死!想让我背负终生不娶的美名为周家卖一辈子命，把一生打下的基业再传给种马老哥的儿子?”周轩一把抽出刀，血在白墙上留下一道弧度，“放心吧，很多人都会陪你的，所有的，棋子。”周轩狂笑的跑出门，走廊上传来哭喊声，隐隐约约传来烧焦的味道，苏玖阖上眼，闹这么大，不知上面那位能否知晓。罢了，能否知晓，也与自己无关了……  
“苏玖，苏玖!”鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的桃花香，苏玖费劲的睁开眼，看见同样一身红衣的桃黎抱着自己，头上是开满桃花的枝桠。  
“咳...咳咳...对不起...我可能...等不到明年了...”  
“没关系，我也等不及去陪你，就提前开花了。好看吗?”  
“好看...”  
桃黎签着苏玖的手将她靠在树上，“你的婚礼，不介意再加个抢亲吧。”听不到苏玖的回答，桃黎自顾自的说了下去，“天地与高堂不会容下我们，所以我们只行夫妻对拜，”言罢，重新牵起苏玖的手，小心的执行跪拜，“苏玖...”  
樱落远远望着抱着苏玖逐渐消散成朵朵桃花的桃黎，泪如雨下，她终究还是迟了一步，连友人最后的嘱托都未能完成，她没想到柳小姐是压死周轩的最后一根稻草，她亦没想到周轩会杀个回马枪一把火烧遍整个周庄，她更没想到周轩会迁怒于真心帮助他的苏玖。她赶到时苏玖只剩下半口气，抱到桃树下时，桃黎疯了般把妖力注入枯死的桃树，换得一树花开，然而苏玖只看一眼便再也看不到了。  
曾经她是这棵树的花下客，如今她只能魂梦愧斯人。

End


End file.
